


A Thing That Wants

by Mackaley



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Reads to Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Reading Aloud, Scissoring, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackaley/pseuds/Mackaley
Summary: "Thought you would enjoy your two favorite things at once: reading and my mouth on you.”Crowley distracts Aziraphale while he reads Virginia Woolf. It's gay.





	A Thing That Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Me after writing my other fic: Wow, that was fun. Now I'm free and I'll never write another fic again.  
Me, a week and a half later during a hurricane: Oops
> 
> Thanks for the wonderful feedback on the other one, y'all. It means a lot. 
> 
> Title is from the arguably most famous letter Vita Sackville-West wrote to Virginia Woolf that begins: "I am reduced to a thing that wants Virginia."

Crowley sighed contentedly and wrapped his arms around Aziraphale’s plush middle, snuggling his face further into the angel’s warmth. Crowley felt… safe. Happy. Here with Aziraphale, four months after Armageddon and four months after _them_, lying with his head in Aziraphale’s lap as the angel ran his fingers slowly through Crowley’s hair and steadily read out loud. 

They'd settled into a couple different routines over the past few months. Some nights ended with several bottles of wine, uproarious laughter about everything and nothing. Some ended in Crowley stretched out on their bed, crying and shaking as Aziraphale whispered _just one more for me, darling. So beautiful when you’re falling apart, so good, just one more_. Some ended in companionable silence, Aziraphale tending to business and Crowley bringing him a cup of tea and a kiss on the forehead before settling in to play games on his phone or watch television. 

But Crowley’s favorite nights were these: Aziraphale reading to the both of them as he just _touched_. After millennia, Crowley knew he would never get his fill of feeling Aziraphale, leaning his weight against him, holding him, touching him, kissing him. He felt drunk with it some days - this new permission to exist as he’d wanted to since he crawled up through the rich soil of the Garden. To make his soul whole again piece by piece through every caress. 

“Crowley, dear.” Aziraphale’s voice broke through the tired fog in his brain. 

He nuzzled Aziraphale with his nose as he hugged even tighter. “Mm?”

He felt fingers tighten slightly in his hair as Aziraphale gently pulled him away and nudged him from his side onto his back. Crowley kept his eyes shut, smiling softly when he felt Aziraphale’s fingers smooth along his jaw, his cheekbones. 

“Darling, you're falling asleep. Do you want to go to bed?” Crowley heard Aziraphale set the book he had been reading from down and felt his now-free hand scratching lightly at his scalp. He leaned into the touch. 

“‘M just relaxed, angel. Your voice is soothing, even if I'm not paying attention to what you're reading. What _are_ you reading?”

Aziraphale tutted. “_Orlando: A Biography_ by Virginia Woolf. It's about a young man in Elizabeth's court who undergoes a mysterious sex change and lives for a couple hundred years and continues to experience history. Thought it was time for a re-read.” Crowley could hear the smile in Aziraphale’s voice. 

“Mm. Did you ever meet her?”

“No, unfortunately not. Our paths never quite crossed. She is such a gifted writer, though. And a wonderful epistoler. I have several volumes of her letters and they are all singular.” Aziraphale paused as if lost in thought. Crowley nudged his head into Aziraphale's hand to encourage his continued scratching over his scalp. 

Aziraphale resumed his light touches over Crowley’s face until his fingers came to a rest on his lips. “Are you sure you don't want to head upstairs, dear? We can continue at a later date. I have another book I can read while you're resting.”

Crowley reached up to lay his hand on Aziraphale’s and pressed a firm kiss to his fingertips. “I'm sure. If I fall asleep I have the best pillow right here.” He pinched Aziraphale’s thigh and the angel yelped. 

“Wicked thing. Well, if you're sure.” Crowley nodded and turned back on his side, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale and settling back into his warmth. _Safe. Happy._

Aziraphale’s voice resumed above him. “‘An hour later, properly scented, curled, and anointed, he would receive visits from secretaries and other high officials…’”

\----------

They sat in their bed above the bookshop and continued _Orlando_ as they had a few nights over the past week. Each time, Crowley was just content to be near Aziraphale as he read. His voice wrapped around him like a weighted blanket and he often fell asleep with his head in Aziraphale’s lap or on his chest.

Aziraphale’s voice remained steady and sure as he read and Crowley’s mind drifted. 

He thought of the previous night when he had paced the bookshop restlessly, waiting for Aziraphale to finish the end-of-year paperwork he was required and hated to do. Crowley had finally knelt beneath the desk and sucked Aziraphale’s cock for over an hour as he listened to the angel get more and more distracted. Aziraphale had finally pushed his chair back, thrust his hips into Crowley’s willing mouth, and spilled hot down his throat. Crowley stood up, kissed Aziraphale, and then walked to the backroom to wait for Aziraphale to finish the paperwork.

He came back to the present and realized he was wet and starting to ache between his thighs. He looked over at Aziraphale, not wanting him to stop reading but also wanting to hear the desperate noises he craved as Aziraphale fell apart under him. 

He had an idea and grinned to himself.

He reached his arm out and ran his fingers along Aziraphale’s forearm, stroking back and forth slowly. Aziraphale gave a slight smile but continued to read, used to Crowley’s frequent touching. 

Crowley continued to trail his fingers along Aziraphale, raking his nails softly against the angel’s knuckles before moving back towards his elbow. He continued for several moments before raising his right hand and running it slowly through Aziraphale’s blonde curls.

Aziraphale sighed softly and set the book on his lap, turning to face him. “Crowley, I don’t have to keep reading if you’d rather do… _something else_.” 

Crowley plastered an innocent look on his face. He continued running his fingers through Aziraphale’s hair and moved his other hand up to brush the back of it along Aziraphale’s upper arm. “Just enjoying the moment, angel. Keep reading.”

Aziraphale looked at him skeptically, but turned back to the book and resumed. “‘Suddenly a shadow, though there was nothing to cast a shadow, appeared on the bald mountain-side opposite…’”

Crowley stroked him softly for a few more minutes before being sure Aziraphale was absorbed in the book again. He scratched down the nape of Aziraphale’s neck and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. He shifted and trailed his hand from Aziraphale’s arm to his chest, rubbing slow, small circles and peppered kisses along his shoulder. He finally reached Aziraphale’s neck and sucked slightly. Aziraphale gasped over a word and Crowley felt a rush of warmth travel through his body.

“Darling, I don’t think you’re paying attention.”

“I am,” Crowley murmured against his neck. “Orlando’s escaping on a boat. Keep reading.”

“I’m hardly going to be able to keep reading if you keep--_oh, yes_\--keep at what you’re doing.”

“You will. I love hearing you read. Please don’t stop.” He sucked at Aziraphale’s earlobe and Aziraphale whimpered. “Surely my angel can resist a little temptation.”

Aziraphale exhaled slowly. “You are a _menace_.” But he settled back and continued to read 

Crowley smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek as thank you for going along with him and then resumed his attention, mouthing hot kisses along his jaw while his hand slowly unbuttoned Aziraphale’s shirt, fingers dipping in and stroking with each new inch of revealed skin. He listened for any break in Aziraphale’s concentration.

“‘With some of the guineas left from the sale of the tenth pearl on her string, Orlando bought h-herse--’” Aziraphale’s breath hitched as Crowley slowly rolled Aziraphale’s nipple between his fingers, making it hard and flush. “‘_Herself_ a complete outfit of such clothes as women then wore…’”

Crowley continued to take his time as he ran his hands over Aziraphale’s body, watching the warm flush creep along the angel’s skin. If Crowley didn’t desperately wish to hear Aziraphale’s voice break and become incoherent under him, he honestly thought he could spend hours just doing this. He had been touch-starved for so long, every opportunity to touch Aziraphale felt like slaking his desperate thirst.

He moved to straddle Aziraphale’s leg and Aziraphale spread his legs wider to give Crowley room. Crowley raked his nails up and down Aziraphale’s thighs, listening to his voice breathe and hitch around the text. He couldn’t help himself rocking slightly against Aziraphale’s knee. The seam of his tight jeans rubbed hard against his clit and he groaned quietly. He heard Aziraphale echo his groan before reading further. 

“‘Dinner came before she had untied it, and then it was the Captain himself - C-captain Nicholas B-benedict Bartolus…’”

Crowley began unbuttoning Aziraphale’s trousers with dexterous fingers. 

“‘Which is the-the greater ecstas-sy? The m-man’s or the woman’s--’ Oh, _Crowley_.”

Crowley laughed quietly as his long fingers slipped into Aziraphale’s trousers and found soft folds, slick and dripping from Crowley’s attentions. He rubbed slowly up the angel’s labia before pushing his finger in and rubbing against his hard clit. He looked up at Aziraphale and felt his own clit swell at the hunger in his eyes.

“Which is the greater ecstasy indeed. We won’t find out today - we match.” He grinned. “Think our author would approve? Lift your hips.”

Aziraphale lifted his hips as Crowley pulled off his trousers and underwear and tossed them off the side of the bed. 

Crowley laid on his stomach between Aziraphale’s legs and nosed along his inner thigh before biting into the soft flesh. Aziraphale gave a muffled yelp and Crowley looked up to see him holding the book over his face, his chest rising and falling as he breathed quickly. 

“Angel. Angel, look at me.”

Aziraphale lowered the book so his eyes were peeking over the top.

“Please keep reading. I know you can keep going.” He squeezed Aziraphale’s knee affectionately, encouraging him to continue. Aziraphale nodded shakily and brought the book away from his face.

“‘Are they not p-perhaps the same? No-o, she--she thought, this is the--the most delicious…’”

Crowley gave Aziraphale just a moment to breathe before he moved closer, inhaling Aziraphale’s scent and giving a slow lick between his labia. Aziraphale squeaked but continued, stumbling over every other word.

Crowley continued to lick further into Aziraphale, savoring the sweet and salty taste. He wrapped his arms under Aziraphale’s thick thighs and pulled him closer as he plunged his tongue into his cunt, gathering the slick that had accumulated and running it over his swollen clit. Aziraphale was so _wet_ and tasted so _good_.

_Safe. Happy._ he thought as he chased deeper into the heat. 

“‘It must--it must--it must be--’” Aziraphale gasped high in his throat as Crowley latched his lips around his clit and _sucked_. “‘Be rememb--be re--mem--” His voice continued to get higher as Crowley sucked and flicked his tongue around the tight bud in his mouth. 

Crowley slipped two fingers into Aziraphale and gently grazed his teeth along his clit. Aziraphale shouted and he felt the book hit his head as both of Aziraphale’s hands came down to pull at Crowley’s hair and bring him closer. 

“Sorry! Sorry!” Aziraphale pushed the book aside and ran his fingers soothingly over the bump before twisting his fingers in again and tugging. Crowley was so turned on he could feel his heartbeat in his cunt. 

He continued to thrust his fingers as he licked around them and Aziraphale ground his hips against his face. He slipped in a third finger and Aziraphale cried out as he came, holding Crowley close and his walls pulsing around Crowley’s fingers. Crowley remained still, his tongue flat against his clit, while Aziraphale rode his face through the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

He finally felt Aziraphale pull his head back and climbed up to lay on his chest. Aziraphale wrapped his arms tightly around Crowley and greedily licked and sucked his own come from Crowley’s lips, his tongue. 

Crowley snapped his fingers, removing his clothes, and straddled Aziraphale’s thigh, letting out a sharp hiss as his clit dragged through his own slick on Aziraphale’s skin. He leaned forward and pressed his own thigh firmly against Aziraphale. Aziraphale gasped and began grinding his clit against Crowley's hard muscle.

“You are truly wicked, my dear.” Aziraphale lifted his hips which added more pressure against Crowley’s vulva and Crowley groaned. 

“Like you don't enjoy tempting me every chance you get. Who was the one who wanted to snog in the coatroom at the Ritz? Who went down on whom on our first picnic? You're greedy, angel. Indulgent. Thought you would enjoy your two favorite things at once: reading and my mouth on you.”

Crowley didn't know how he was coherent. The pressure against him as he rocked back and forth and Aziraphale’s wet cunt moving against his own thigh was quickly bringing him to the brink. By the look on Aziraphale’s face, it seemed like he wasn't far behind. 

They continued to rub up against each other, panting and letting out soft whimpers and moans. 

“Crowley, dear, shift up a bit if you please.” 

Crowley moved so he was sitting on Aziraphale's plush hip, pressing his own thigh more insistently against Aziraphale. 

“_Yes_, my love, that's it. Now just--” Aziraphale maneuvered his hand underneath Crowley and slipped two fingers inside, his thumb pressing against his clit. Crowley groaned, feeling full. 

Aziraphale held his fingers still and Crowley bounced his hips, fucking himself on the angel’s thick fingers. 

“_Yes_, Aziraphale. You make me feel so good, so full. I'm close - can you come again? Want to feel you pulsing against me.”

Aziraphale dropped his head back on the pillows and Crowley brought his thigh forward with every thrust on Aziraphale’s fingers. He leaned down and pinched Aziraphale’s pert nipple and Aziraphale came for the second time, hot and sticky against Crowley. 

Aziraphale lifted himself up until Crowley was sitting on his lap, still fucking himself on the angel’s hand. The tension coiling in his abdomen reached a fever pitch and his toes curled reflexively as he bounced. 

“Yes, my love, it's your turn now. Let go for me.” 

Crowley felt Aziraphale press his thumb hard onto his clit and the tension broke, unspooling and spreading warmth and shocks through his whole body as he came. He clenched down on Aziraphale’s hand and kissed him messily, cupping his face hard with both hands. 

As he came down and Aziraphale removed himself, he pressed another tender kiss to Aziraphale's mouth. He then pulled back. 

“‘It is incredible how essential to me you have become.’”

Aziraphale crinkled his eyes and smiled widely at him. Crowley would never stop cherishing the way Aziraphale focused all of his love onto him. It was overwhelming. 

“You've been reading her letters! Well, that one is from Vita Sackville-West to Virginia but nevertheless.”

“Might’ve nicked a couple from your shelves after you mentioned them the other day. They're good. Poignant.”

Aziraphale continued to beam at him. “You are essential to me too, dearest.”

Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale’s neck and kissed him soundly again, feeling his own smile broadening to match Aziraphale’s. 

_Safe. Happy._

**Author's Note:**

> I commissioned the amazing Micah (_micah_lat on Instagram and micah_lat on Twitter) to draw something from this fic and [look how gorgeous it is](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1NXn-QrQ_GbjY-8WuEpx0KxS-OFBdAc2s/)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] A Thing That Wants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655731) by [Literarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion)


End file.
